


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by Her_Madjesty



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Battle Sex, Competency Kink, Competency Kinks for Everyone Involved, F/F, M/M, Style Challenge, There's A Taser Involved At One Point; Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Her_Madjesty
Summary: There is music in the way that Fennec Shand holds a blaster; music in the way the thing comes to life in her hands.Or: musings on the women ofThe Mandalorian.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Cara Dune/Fennec Shand/Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takenbyst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyst0rm/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, takenbyst0rm! Apologies for any glaring errors; I'll fix them at a more reasonable hour. Hope you enjoy this extremely weird piece inspired by...ladies.
> 
> This fic is written in the style of a Chaucerian format as proposed by anghraine on Tumblr. Each of the seven sections is composed of seven sentences, as proposed in the original challenge, issued [here](https://anghraine.tumblr.com/post/145320294168/chaucer-meme).

I. Cara Dune

There is music in the way that Fennec Shand holds a blaster; music in the way the thing comes to life in her hands. The excursion on Morak leaves them together in silence for hours, sitting in too close proximity as the humidity around them builds and sweat travels down the line of Cara Dune’s back.

Fennec Shand does not peel away her jacket to help her cool off; she does not take her hands off of her weapons over the course of those long hours; but Cara feels the whole of her body jolt with every shot the bounty hunter takes at the imps down below and cannot help but imagine those rugged fingers on some other trigger, that coy smile looking down at her in a dark room and she twitches and twitches and twitches –

Yeah.

That.

She keeps thinking about it in the hours after they leave the planet; as they make their way into hyperspace; as Fennec Shand leans against the man who claims to be Boba Fett and whispers something into his ear.

(And Cara Dune does not watch her; does not study those fingers to better remember them after the mission; does not mirror the rise and fall of the bounty hunter’s chest – and, in turn, does not notice Fennec Shand looking back.)

II. Koska Reeves

It is an honor to serve alongside the rightful ruler of Mandalore; Koska Reeves does not need reminding.

But it is a greater honor still to sit with her now, in these moments, when there is a prisoner between them.

Bo-Katan’s pupils go wide and dark, even in the bright light of the ship, when she holds a taser stave in her hands. It is no dark saber – and Koska knows how she lusts for it with a passion that consumes and leaves her wet for days – but it is something, and sometimes, something is enough. When their session is said and done, the women will retreat back to the captain’s quarters, and there, there will be bruises and indentations and teeth marks on Koska’s neck. Bo-Katan will leave the room to go and give her report to her underlings while Koska rides her own fingers, babbling desperate pleas for her ruler to return.

(They will never be equals, not even in these moments, and Koska relishes in the fact; can imagine that red hair above her on the worst of her days and relax – because it isn’t her in charge, but rather her duty to serve, and she will do so as best she can, however she can.)

III. Cara Dune

The Mando girls are ten pounds of pyro-denton in five pound sacks, and you can quote Cara Dune on that.

She does not discourage Din from seeking the fools out; knows that it is far beyond her place to tell a grieving father how to live his life. But she does stand by him – in her own way – when the woman known as Koska Reeves tries to run off her mouth; paces the halls of Slave One and easily imagines breaking the other woman beneath her, crushing her but not smothering her and demanding a bit of respect.

(Based on the faux-placidity of her expression, she doesn’t think this craving would go over well with the Head Bitch Herself, but that’s neither here nor there. Koska looks at her like prey looks at her – with all awareness that Cara could crush her but no little amount of hateful desire, too.)

It takes them two Standard Days to track down Moff Gideon’s cruiser. In those two days, Cara spends more than twelve hours in her bunk, imagining all the ways Koska’s face might soften if given an opportunity, nail clippers, and a single hour of shore leave.

IV. Bo-Katan

Bo-Katan does not share.

But that does not mean she’s not considering it.

It may, after all, be the smarter thing to do – Koska, after all, is distracted, as is the imbecilic marshal from the New Republic. The sooner the two of them can work this...thing out, the sooner she can feel Mandalore’s lush weight in the palm of her hand.

But the bounty hunter – Fennec Shard – watches Cara Dune like a hungry loth cat, and Bo-Katan thinks she’s not so inclined to share, either.

And while Slave One is a cramped, unwelcoming, hostile, insubordinate, blasphemous little ship, she can still sympathize with that wanting expression. So in a moment of silence, somewhere in hyperspace, she reaches out to the assassin with a canteen full of Corellian brandy and a proposition.

V. Fennec Shand

On their last day of travel before meeting with Moff Gideon’s ship, Fennec Shand leaves her scarf in her bunk. She goes and speaks with Din in Slave One’s cockpit; does not make eye contact with either Cara Dune or Koska Reeves but rather lets their gazes wander over her.

Koska stiffens first.

Fennec drops Cara lower on her list of targets.

There is a fight later – Koska and Bo’s voices carry through the ship, though they speak in a language Fennec has no desire to understand. She sits at Boba’s feet and draws constellations on the ceiling, letting the rumble of the ship lull her into an almost sleep.

Cara Dune clears her throat to wake her, then looks at her with – not hurt in her dark eyes, but interest (and Fennec does not smile, but she wants to; wants the taste of that victory on her tongue for ever and ever, amen.)

VI. Din Djarin

With Cara Dune, in between Morak and a planet that doesn’t merit a name – one odd look, its subtleties lost behind his viewfinder.

With Fennec Shand, descending on a watering hole full to the brim with Mandalorians – an exasperated sigh marked only by Boba Fett.

With Bo-Katan, listening to Koska Reeves and Cara Dune run their mouths in the middle of take-off – confusion met by amusement.

With Boba Fett when Bo-Katan walks Slave One grinning – an exchange of glances and sympathetic silence paired with a tactical retreat once the screaming starts.

With Cara Dune again, watching the way her mouth drops when Fennec Shand pulls out her weapon of choice – a groan loud enough to register, though not with lust-dumb marshals.

With Boba Fett again in the control center of Moff Gideon’s ship, eyes closed, the sense of Grogu disappearing somewhere in the back of his skull – an almost-chuckle when the bounty hunter notes all of their missing women and the sound of moaning not three rooms away.

(He does not understand these women and their adrenaline and the smell of sex meant to permeate Moff Gideon’s ship – but then again, he thinks back on Tattooine and gray hair under his hand, and maybe he does.)

VII. Et. al.

The thirty minutes after the Jedi clears the moff’s ship are –

Cara Dune’s pants yanked down around her ankles, her hand cannon scant inches away from her side.

Koska Reeves, shivering as an electrical current runs up and down her thighs – literally, for there is Bo-Katan, fury in her expression even as she laps at the other woman’s clit and presses a taser stave into her side.

Fennec Shand with Cara’s head leaned back against her chest, murmuring soft things in the other woman’s ear as her fingers dance over her armor; while Cara dips her fingers in and out of her cunt; while Koska slams her head back into the side of the ship not a foot away, her mouth curved into a blissful smile while she makes eye contact with the both of them.

Koska’s eyes only snap up when Bo moves the taser stave between her legs; her scream fills the ship, both hands flexing as she cums and cums and cums.

Fennec feels the breath leave Cara’s chest, croons in her ear to help her through an orgasm of her own.

Bo lifts her head, her mouth covered in slick, and all but leaps for Dune’s quivering thigh, eager to rut one out on her own. She doesn’t stop when Fennec catches her by the front of her shirt and pulls her in for a kiss; keeps going, even as Cara lets out a chuckle and Koska a whine; the lot of them a tangle of limbs and the smell of sex and the constant, dangerous edge of desperation in the corners of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: my feelings on Cara Dune are really, really mixed, considering all of the nonsense with her actress - but here's the thing. The actress would probably hate me writing her into a fic like this, so that's a win for you and me.


End file.
